I wonder how everyone'd react if
by Nayeli Gold
Summary: This is just a funny little story. It is my little take on some of the characters and what they'd do when put in certian situations. Chapter Seven is finally up in which they GO TO HIGH SCHOOL?
1. The Movies!

***Hey! I hope you all enjoy! Please send me your reviews, and I'll see if I can't write a REAL *gasp!* Final Fantasy story. Hehe, anyway, enjoy! Oh, and not all the movies are out right now, just in case you can't tell. ( Oh, this got taken down for one reason or another, but I'm putting it back, revised! I couldn't really tell WHY it got taken down before. If you are going to take it down, please review first and tell me why so that I may change it. Thanks so much! ***  
  
Disclaimer: I am a sixteen year old. You would know it if I owned any of this, cuz I wouldn't be going by an alternate name. But you know what, I do own Final Fantasy X, Lord of the Rings, A Knights Tale, DareDevil, The Spirits Within, and Where the Heart is. I've got the receipts right here! What more proof do you need!?!  
  
!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!  
  
Hmmmm. . . . Today I'm wondering what would happen if. . . . The Final Fantasy Characters were too. . . . GO TO THE MOVIES! Therefore!!!  
  
Chapter One: The movies!  
  
!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!  
  
Tidus is watching 'Lord of the Rings' . . . Sort of. You see, he is FAR to busy making out with Yuna to actually watch the movie. ** Great as it is **  
  
Yuna had wished to see 'A Knights Tale' because that dude is SO cute! However, she went with Tidus to see 'Lord of the Rings' when he began to get jealous of the hunky knight. Once there though, she didn't actually watch the movie, is just making out with him instead. ** That's one long movie too! **  
  
Rikku had been watching 'Minority Report' and wishing to Yevon that she could have such cool machina. Afterwards though, she is even more hyped up than usual 'cause of all the caffeine in her cola that she is driving everyone in insane, which eventually leads to Wakka whacking her with his blitzball. ** She brings a happy factor, but sometimes. . . it is possible to be TO happy. **  
  
Auron is watching 'Lilo and Stitch'. . . and enjoying it immensely!! ** Hey! Why not!! It's a great movie! **  
  
Kimari is not watching a movie. He wasn't even aloud in. He scared the ticket taker guy and was "removed" by security. ** Poor guy!! I love Kimari! My poor blue baby kitty. . . **  
  
Wakka had been watching 'DareDevil' and loved it! Afterwards though, he got so annoyed by Rikku, that he whacked her with his blitzball. Tragically, one of Rikku's bombs went off (The one that's really bright) and Wakka was blinded for life. But never fear!! He trains himself for a LONG time just like DareDevil (His new hero) and becomes a fighting machine again! ** Ut oh!! Wakka's a machine now! What will he do with machines being outlawed by Yevon? **  
  
Lulu goes to see 'Where the Heart is' and cries her eyes out. Afterwards, she quits dressing in all black and belts and finally puts on some normal clothing. After doing this, she discovers that she can run a whole heck of a lot faster without having to worry about a belt coming loose or her boobs falling out. She would then go on to be a professional sprinter. ** I mean seriously! Put on some normal clothing! **  
  
Cid has gone to see 'The Spirits Within' and thinks it is the best movie ever to be created. He would then proceed to watch it over and over until he runs out of money. When this happens, he gets a job with 'Squaresoft', the makers of his beloved movie. ** It was a great movie! You go Cid! Oh, and tell them to try again, and make another movie! **  
  
Seymore has also gone to see 'Lord of the Rings'. He sits alone in the back, because nobody can see over his hair. From his spot way on high, he enviously watches Tidus and Yuna when he's not rooting for Saruman and the gang. ** Hehe. I wonder what Saruman would look like with hair like Seymore's. . . **  
  
*** Okay!! That's it for this one! Maybe I'll do another though!! What do you say? What do you think? Eh?? Tell me please! Love to you all. *** 


	2. McDonalds!

*** EEK!! I'm back!!! Oh yeah!!! Okay, thanks to Saranomy for giving me a great review, as well as RAGE-Chick for a great review as well. Wondering Why, I would be more than happy to use your idea, except that I have no idea what it is. Care to explain? Por favor? (Wow. . . too much sugar for Rhia!!!) DClick, yes, it is short and kinda dumb, but I'm glad it's hilarious as well. (Grin) And thanks for telling me how to spell Seymour's name. Terribly sorry about that! Thanks for the happy review Kingleby. To The Real Rikku, I don't mind flames or just plain telling me that you don't like something I've done, but LEAVE MY REVIEWERS ALONE! Whoo, now that that's out of my system. . . Thanks to WriterS for reviewing! Glad to have you back! Angathol Neko Ironhelm, it was no problem reviewing your story, thanks for reviewing mine!! Oh, and if anyone has any ideas for me, I would be more than happy to put them in!!! Thanks so much. On to the second chapter! Hugs and kisses! ***  
  
Disclaimer: I own what I own, I don't what I don't. Deal with this fact and go on with life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmm. . . today I'm wondering what would happen if. . . The Final Fantasy Characters worked at McDonalds!!! Therefore!!!  
  
Chapter Two: McDonalds!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome ta' Mickey D's. Can I take ya' orda, ya'?" Would be heard every time someone drove up to the little order box. "So that'll be one small french fries orda, two small cokes, and a six piece chicken nugget, ya'?" Teenage girls would come from all sides of town just to hear the dude through the box, picturing some hot Jamaican guy.  
  
However, that would be nothing compared to the amount of teenage boys who would swamp the McDonalds pick up line. "Five twenty-six" says Lulu, still in her black 'dress' of sorts. All the boys (and a few of the men) would hold out the money, but just far enough away so that they could get a good glimpse of 'Lulu', and possibly even hope that one of her boobs would fall out of that skimpy 'dress'. ** How on earth do they even stay in anyway!! Arg. . . Sorry. **  
  
"Umm. . . Can I help you mam?" Asks Tidus, looking worriedly at the girl in front of him. You see, Tidus is working the register. Or at least he was. He was soon fired, because nobody was buying from him, they were to busy staring and drooling. Besides, with the combined force of the 'Jamaican' and Lulu working the pick up line, nobody hardly came in anymore.  
  
Seymour is a janitor, and had been busy swiping up the drool from the girls looking at Tidus, but now he has a much easier job. . . cleaning the toilets, taking out the garbage. . . (I'm not a fan of Seymour. Hehe *Evil grin*)  
  
Rikku and Yuna are the cooks; everyday making Big Mac's and McFlurrys. Soon enough, their perfect complexions are gone, and replaced by NORMAL teenage faces, thanks to all the grease and such.  
  
Kimari has taken the place of the clown, and now hundreds of little kids dress up as him for Halloween, and sit on his lap everyday. (I love Kimari. . . what a cute kitten!)  
  
Cid is in charge of handing out all the little toys to he little girls and little boys. And OHHH how he loves those toys!!!! "My preciousssss" (Yes yes, wrong movie. Deal with it)  
  
Auron is the replacement for Tidus at the register. And don't you worry! There is NO drooling now! . . . but there is an awful lot of "Are you sure this sandwich is what you really need to complete your story?". . . (Hehe. STORY!)  
  
*** And so ends this horrible, ridicules addition to the story!! Please give me ideas!!! I would love them! Oh, but here are my ideas for the next one. Please vote or I'll just chose. Or of course, you could just give me ideas of your own. Anywho, here they are!  
  
~As Pokémon ~Owning different pets ~Versions of their weddings ~Different characters in Veggitales ~Different characters in LOTR ~Different characters in Harry Potter.  
  
Okay!!! I'm done now! Please review!! Love to you all! *** 


	3. Getting Married!

*** Wow!!! I'm back with a new chapter!!!  Joy!!!  J  Anywho, the results from the 'vote' of sorts have been totaled… And the winner is…WEDDINGS!!! It had a grand total of FOUR votes.  laughs  Over-all, I took in twenty-two votes (you are aloud to vote more than once).    Anywho, the reviewer thanks are now at the bottom of the page, as well as choices.  I've added in your own thoughts too, so take a look.  Oh, and I'll tell how many votes each got.  On with the story!!! ***

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter Three: GETTING MARRIED!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Up first is…you guessed it!!…TIDUS AND YUNA!!!  They get married inside a Blitzball arena where people are making out in the 'pool' afterwards.  Anywho, to describe the wedding, it is fitting to Yuna's taste.  Almost everything is white, there are lightly colored roses all over and little children run around laughing.  All in all, it is a great time, both for the sappy types, and the make-out type.

Rikku takes the hint from her cousin and starts some _serious_ flirting with Brother.  ((He's not actually related, right?   That's just his name…))  After a while, he begins to fall for the sweet girl.  One night after a party though, they go just a _tad_ to far and Rikku ends up pregnant.  The two of them get hitched in a hurry.  Their wedding has TONS of machina serving drinks and taking care of people.  Everyone had a grand time, and people play volleyball in the sand dessert outside.  Rikku and Brother end up with twins named Amber and Starburst, and live out for the rest of their days as a very happy – though energetic - family.

Cid finds another pilot named Juliet, and while flying around, one day, he pops the question.  They get hitched in Las Vegas with the pink flamingo lights and slot machines, and live out the rest of their days hutting down hug monsters to blast with their guns.

Lulu has, of course, a gothic wedding.  Belts hand down from the ceiling, and black roses surround the area.  When her and her husband leave the chapel, the people throw black rice.  Oh, and did I mention that it is held at night?  Despite all this, the happiness radiating off of Lulu, makes it a _grand_ event anyway.((I could picture her really happy on her wedding day, no matter if I like her or not.))

While on his journey in the Far-Plain, Auron has met Tidus's mother!!!  They fall in love and decide to get married.  Yuna is there, and performs the deed, with Ject as best man and Tidus as a friend of the groom.  Lulu and Rikku serve as bridesmaids, while Lulu's mother serves as head bridesmaid. ((mind drew a blank…))  All the ghosts of the Far-Plain are in attendance, whooping and hollering, the first sign of _life_ seen in them for a LONG time.

Kimahri goes back to the mountains and meets the biggest Ronso ever!!!  It turns out that her name is Sugar, and in time, they get married up ontop of the mountain.  Everyone from the 'gang' shows up, even Rikku, who is _VERY_ cold what with the little amount of clothing she wears.  Kimahri and Sugar end up having five children, two girls and three boys.  The boys all become great warriors, and his daughters become the two best Ronso Blitzball players ever.

Seymour is QUITE unable to find a girl to marry him.  He does, however, congratulate Auron and Tidus's mother on their wedding.  *Yes, Yuna did send him eventually.*

Wakka goes back to Besaid and gets married to Shelinda.  (Remember her?)  Their wedding  is held in the Besaid Temple.  All the Aeons are in attendance, and most of the summoners.  Oh, and afterwards, they all go out to BLITZ!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Okay!!  That's all.  Please review. J  I don't know that I liked this one that grandly much, but please forgive me!!! Onto the personal thank yous.  Wow there's a lot!!

~~The Itako Auronite~~ Yes, the inspiration bug can be fairly annoying at times.  I love your idea for this though!!!  I would love to see the Cid's meet.  **Grin**

~~CrAzY TeSsA~~  I typed another chapter!! And I'm so glad your friend recommended me!!!  I feel so loved…

~~Morurie~~ Hmm…Hate Disney eh?  Interesting…SO?

~~Wondering Why~~  Hehe.  Sorry, I thought Canada and NYC played some special role in Kings Island.  Do you mind if I just call the idea theme parks?  I hope not!! Thanks for reviewing!

~~Rinoa~~ Thanks for the nice review!!

~~FinalFantasyLykr~~  Thanks for voting and for saying I'm funny and imaginative!!!  J

~~Dclick~~ That's a good idea!!!  I've never played Soul Caliber II before, but if it wins out in the vote, I'll do some research and see what I can't muster together.

~~Wolf of Light~~ Thanks for the idea!!!  Oh, and of course, thanks for reviewing!!!

~~CJ~~ I like your idea.  Thanks.

~~Crono101~~ Hmm…I'll see if I can't do that.  Thanks for the kind criticism.  I'm so glad you didn't flame.

~~Haytham~~  Ahh!!!  I knew that!!!  I'm always bugging other people on how to spell his name, and now I've gone off and started spelling it that way… *sigh* well thanks for telling me!!  Oh, and thanks for voting.

~~Breana~~  Thanks for the idea on Harry Potter!!! It almost won out this time!!! SO close…maybe next time.  Thanks again for reviewing and I agree, Rikku would make an excellent Ginny.

~~RAGE-Chick~~  Thanks for the vote and for checking this out again!!

~~Illia Moon~~ Hmm…yes, I think that IS what he would have…it fits him.  Please continue to read!!!

~~Saikono~~  Thanks for the reviews.

~~NiC~~ Thanks for reading and voting.  Oh, and I don't mind being analyzed, so analyze away!!!  However, many of my other stories are more…"Storyish" if you get my meaning.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Now, onto your choices:

~At the Theme Park--1

~Stranded in Canada--1

~Stranded in NYC--1

~Pets--1

~Lord of the Rings Characters--1

~Harry Potter Characters--3

~Meeting Other Characters From the other Final Fantasy Games—2

~Pokémon Characters--2

~Stuck In Other Games--1

~Stuck in Each Other--1

~Councilors at a Camp--1

~Vegi-tales Characters--1

~Pets they own--1


	4. Meeting Frodo and the Gang!

*** Hello everyone!!!  Yes, that's right, I'm finally getting to chapter four!!!  Joy to the world!  See, I lost my muse, but now I'm borrowing my friend Brittany's muse's sister.  (Follow that?) Enjoy and review please! I decided to put this particular chapter into story format just 'cuz I think it works better this way for this idea.  I hope you like it anyway.  grin ***

(((There was a tie between pets and LOTR, but I had a quick idea for LOTR, so it was chosen.  Sorry!!!)))

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter Four: Meeting Frodo and the Gang!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So umm…like where are we?" Asked Tidus, rubbing his head.  All nine characters get up and dust themselves off after having fallen from the middle of the sky.

"It looks like a forest to me…"  Muses Rikku, hopping lightly from foot to foot.  (Cute as a button of course.)

"Ya man, so like, what'a we doin' upin here?"  Asked Wakka, rubbing his blitzball on the back of his head as if that would spark his incredibly dull mind to begin thinking.

"I wonder…" starts Yuna quietly, but then stops.

"What?"  Asks Auron commandingly.

"Maybe Sin brought us here…" she finishes.

"That's ridicules.  Why on earth would Sin bring old popping-blue-veins-man with us?  Wouldn't he want to leave him there in order to reek more havoc while we're gone?"  States Tidus, half mindedly.  Lulu smirks, trying hard not to laugh while Seymour's atrocious blue veins begin to convulse uncontrollably.  "See?"  He says, lazily pointing to old popping-blu…I mean Seymour.  "Look at him.  You say one thing and the dude looks like his head is about to explode…_not that I'd mind much_." 

"SHUT UP!"  Roars Seymour.

"You know…I never noticed how bad they bulged before you said that Tidus…" Says Lulu, now beginning to giggle.

"**You **tried to marry my niece?  Not only are you **_dead_** and evil, you're ugly too!  Good job guys, I'm happier than ever that you kicked his sad ass."

"AHHHHH!!!"  Veins bulged…and bulged…and…**POP!!!!**  "Ow ow ow!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  Laughed everyone, loudest of all Yuna.  "You are so stupid Seymour!!!  Only you would burst a blood vessel in your lip!!!"

"Oh, go suck on it!"

……………………………………Later……………………………………..

"Strider, there's a group of people over yonder…a very strange group indeed!"  Said Sam.

"How so?  Surely they are no more strange than Wormtounge?"   Replied Strider, picking at his teeth with his sword.

"Oh but they are!!!  There's this huge blue cat guy that never speaks; a pretty girl; a whore; a prep; an old drunk guy with _way_ to big a sword and who is constantly talking about a person's 'story'; a thief; an imbecile with an accent and a ball; a really ugly guy with popping blue veins and no sense of humor; and this guy in really odd clothing who is constantly smoking a pipe."

"Oh!!  A pretty girl and a whore!!"  Said Boromir and Gimli, jumping up and down like children.  "Let us go!!!"  The two of them clasped hands and skipped down the hill.  

………..stare……..stare…….stare…..

"Umm…I suppose we should follow them…yes?"  Asked Legolas, right eyebrow twitching.

"CAN I HAVE A PIGGY BACK RIDE???"  Yelled Pippin.

………………………………When they meet……………………………….

"Gay men…over there."  Grunted Kimahri, pointing to Boromir and Gimli skipping towards them.  "More…"  

Legolas speed over the hill with Pip on the front and Merry on the back.  "Why couldn't you two just walk…?"  Muttered the poor elf.

"Because we LOVE you!  You're just so cool and feminine!!!"  Suddenly, Pippin and Merry found themselves firmly on the ground, Legolas speeding like an eagle over the hills and far, FAR away.  

"Hmm…you reckon we scared him Pip?"

"Yeah…I think so…You reckon those people will have food?"

"Oh!!  That would be great!"

"Do you two never think of anything but food?"  Sighed Gandalf.

"NO!"  The two chanted together, followed by vigorous nods from Frodo and Sam.

Sigh

"Travelers.  We come in peace as long as you do not side with Mordor."  Greeted Strider upon reaching the 'gang'.

"Umm…I don't think we do…Who's Mordor?"  Said Wakka, returning to scratching the back of his head with his blitzball.  All of the Middle-Earth folk stared at him.

"Well, are ya' gonna tell us or what?"  Popped in Rikku, bouncing with energy that resembled the sugar-highs the author occasionally gets when she has her soda and chocolate. 

"Mordor," Began Gimli, "is the land of evil.  Sauron resides there.  His whole purpose in life is to destroy Middle-Earth."

"Sounds like my kind of guy!!!"  Shouted Seymour, joy reflecting in his eyes.  Everyone stared at him and the LOTR gang all touched their weapons, but didn't do anything.

"What's Middle Earth?"  Asked Lulu.

"That is our world."  Answered Boromir, eyeing her.  Kimahri promptly walked over and smacked him…sending him flying into a tree five feet away.  "Oww…"  Faint

"OHH NOO!!!  Not another world!!!  WHY!!!???!!!  I can't just STAY somewhere, NOOO.  I just **have **be sent from world to world to world to world to" SMACK Kimahri to the rescue!  No more whining preps!!

"Yo dudes!!!  Whassup!?!  Evil's here to bust the party!"  Sauron rode up on a big black horse that nobody noticed was coming.  "Say hello to Sauron!!!"

"Ohh!!!  Are you the guy who runs Mordor?"  Asked a wide-eyed Seymour.

"Umm…no…close, that's Saruman."

"Oh…Why the hell are your names so similar!!!"

"Umm…'CUZ WE'RE EVIL!!!!"

Boromir and Tidus wake up………stare………stare………blink……… stare………

"Stop that!  It's annoying…there's like…twenty of you and you're all blinking in unison!!!  It's…WEIRD."

"Sorry dude."  Said Auron.  Lulu stared at him.

"Can I join you?  I'm evil too."  Seymour's veins throbbed with anticipation.

"Umm…Yeah, I guess so."

"Nift-tacular!  Let's start by kicking these guy's A$$'s!!!

"I like your style, Throbbing-Vein-Man!"

"I really do prefer Seymour."

"Why?"

"Because it's my NAME."

"Oh…well, in any case, let's battle!!!"

**_Begin RPG MODE:_**

**__**

Sauron's horse, Sauron and Seymour stand on one side of the clearing, Rikku, Boromir, and Sam stand on the other side.  Everyone else is on the sidelines awaiting their turn.

Sauron's horse: **Front Kick!  **Deals 70 damage to Sam.

Sam: **Watering can attack! **Deals 3 damage to Seymour.

Sauron: **Evil Laugh. **Rikku is traumatized (aka: Confused.)

Seymour: **Vein Burst! **Deals 900 damage to Rikku.  Rikku faints and is replaced by Yuna.

Sam: **Watering Can attack! **Deals 6 (wow!) damage to Sauron's horse.

Sauron's Hose: **Trample **Sam is squashed.  Auron replaced Sam.

Boromir: **Slice **70 damage to Sauron

Sauron:** Spin Attack **Yuna is spun around until her 'dress' or whatever it is flies up.  20 damage to Yuna.

Yuna: **Bitch Slap! **40 damage to Sauron and a serious loss of pride

Auron: **Armor Break! **500 damage to Seymour.  Veins begin to throb.

Seymour: **Ultra Vein Poppage! **9,999 damage to Yuna, Boromir, and Auron.  Kimahri, Cid, and Pippin replace them.

Pippin: **Apple Throw **Sauron's horse is distracted!

Sauron's horse: **Food **Sauron's horse eats apples!

Kimahri: **Blue Cat Attack **47 damage to Sauron's horse.  Sauron's horse faints.  Nobody replaces it.

Sauron: **Dude!  That was my horse attack! **800 damage to Kimahri.  Kimahri faints.  Gimli comes in.

Cid: **I'm a pilot! – maneuver **Cid runs away.  Lulu comes in.

Seymour: **I'm a mean jerk attack **20 damage to Gimli

Gimli:  **Short man! **Cuts Sauron's Balls Off.  9,000 to Sauron.

Sauron:  **Shriek of Pain **Lulu, Gimli, and Pippin receive 100 damage and become confused.    Pippin Faints, replaced by Gandalf.

Lulu: **Thundara! **Gimli is fried.  He is replaced by Frodo

Frodo: **Permanent look of Fear.  **Nothing happens

Gandalf: **Aid **Lulu isn't confused anymore.

Lulu: **Fira!  **Seymour becomes a pile of ash

Sauron: **Copycat: Fira! **Lulu is burnt to a crisp.  Tidus goes in.

Frodo:** I'm adorable pose **Everyone goes "Awww"

Tidus:  **Well I'm HOTT pose **Girls drool

Sauron: **I'm butt ugly and evil, but you two are annoying attack! **700 damage to Frodo and Tidus.  Both faint.  Merry comes in.

Merry: **Scream attack **9 damage to Sauron's Ears.  Sauron's ears fall off.

Sauron: **Dude!  My ears attack.  **400 damage to Merry.  Merry faints.  Nobody's left to go in.

**_End RPG MODE_**

**__**

"Dude, that worked out perfectly.  I must say, for being new at this whole evil business, you're quite good Gandalf."

"Indeed.  Thank you my old friend."

"Shall we go conquer Middle Earth?"

"Indeed."  The two go off and do evil things like taking the blueberries out of blueberry muffins and painting white tigers pink.

Legolas is still running over the hills and far away.

Everyone is lying on the ground, fainted, except for Cid, who goes around and draws on their faces with permanent marker.

END 'CHAPTER' FOUR

*** And there you have it!  Yet another chapter up.  I'm sorry about Rikku and Brother last chapter…whoops…yeah, as you guys began to remind me of the times when it is mentioned, the facts came back and whacked me in the head…sorry!  Please review!  On to review thanks! ***

**~Haytham~** I was talking about how to spell Kimahri's name.  

**~Heartless Ronin~** Thanks for informing me about Rikku and Brother being related.  I'm glad you found this entertaining though!  And you reviewed twice!

**~LadyAGJK~** Ahhh!!  I can't believe you weren't on my last thank you list! I'm so sorry!   I also preferred the McDonalds one.  Thank you  for voting!  I tried to call…I got answering machines galore!  *sob*

**~Dark Shampoo~ **I'm glad you want more!  Here more is!  I didn't have Wakka and Lulu get married because…um…quite simply, I just forgot.  *sigh*  I'm so scatter brained sometimes…  It's okay.  You can review in Spanish. I know a little bit…pero, yo no hablo mucho Español.  Lo siento.

**~Jackie~ **I'm glad you got a good laugh.

**~FF Phreak~  **Thanks for voting!

**~hilo~** Thanks for voting!

**~Saranomy~ **Hehe, I like those parts too.  *grins*  I wasn't sure…were you voting for Pets?  Lol.  (sarcasticness galore)  Thank you SO much for reviewing!

**~Skuka~** Yes, 'tis strange and random.  A far cry from my Harvest Moon story, but I hope they are both enjoyable.  Thanks for reviewing!

**~Crono101~** Well, this one was in more of a story format.  Enjoy?  Oh, and thanks for the nice E-mails too!

**~Mijii Mage~  **Hehe, I love the McDonald's idea… *grin*  Thanks for voting!

**~Tao1~ **Seymour is EVIL!  Thanks for voting!

Now, onto your choices to vote for!

~Theme Park~0

~Canada~1

~NYC~0

~Pets~2

~Harry Potter~0

Other FF Characters~1

Pokémon~0

Other Games~1

Stuck in each other~0

Councilors~1

Vegi-tales~0

Matrix~ NEW

Sports~ NEW

Meet the author~ NEW

Describing their bedrooms~ NEW

***Okay!  I'm done now!  Really I am!!!  Review please!  This one took A LOT of work. ***


	5. The Matrix!

*** Yes that's right, I'm back again!!!  Did you miss me?  No?  Dang.  Oh well!  In either case, here's chapter five!!!  Please review and I hope you like it! Forgive me if I have issues with keeping the names straight…I need to review my Matrixness.  Okay!  Sorry about the delay, I was fwacked with some serious writer's block. Sorry, I'm basing this one off the first movie…just 'cuz it suits me better.***

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The votes have been totaled so today, by popular demand, my mind has been plugged and I am thinking about the MATRIX!  So without further ado!

Chapter Five: The Matrix!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wakka:  "Dude…why does Nayeli keep throwing us into different worlds and such?"  *scratches his head with his blitzball.*

Lulu: "Because she's mean?"

Nayeli: TAKE IT BACK!!!!

Lulu: "Why?"

Rikku: "Yeah, why?!?"

Nayeli: "Because TODAY, you are going to enter the world of the Matrix…and I could do some HORRIBLE stuff to you unless you're nice."

Wakka:  "Whoa man…er…lady.  I'll be nice!"

All the rest: *nod vigorously*

Nayeli: "Alright!  That taken care of, lets send you off to the world of Neo!" *waves a magic pencil.*

**~~~And so we begin the story~~~**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Morpheus, we have an unidentified ship closing in on us."  Tank said, turning to his leader.

"Tank, is it one of ours, or is it…"  He trailed off.

"I don't know that it is either.  It does not bear the mark of Zion, nor use any of our controls, but I have yet to see a ship of the machines that is red."  He paused.  "Not to mention a ship of theirs of any color."

"What do we do?"  Asked Switch, walking up.

"Contact them.  At the same time, we report to Zion.  Tell them there is an unknown ship here in the real world."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cid was piloting the red Al Behd ship with ease through the messy dim corridors of the real world.  "This is too weird…" Said Rikku, looking out in awe.

"I know what'cha mean."  Said Wakka, walking up beside her.

"Kimahri no like here."  Kimahri, obviously.

"It's okay Kimahri."  Said Yuna, walking up.  "I'm sure the people here are friendly."

"Yeah, when we find people."  Said Tidus, in a very preppy, depressed like fashion.

"Shut up kid.  This is just another chapter in your story."  Auron added, very seriously.

"ENOUGH WITH THE STORIES!" everyone shouted.

"Hey look!  A ship!" Rikku was bouncing up and down in a very cute fashion.  All the males watched her, even Cid.

"Hey you!  Snap out of it!"  Yelled Lulu, as she slapped Wakka.

"Yo man!  What was dat for!"  He said, cuddling his cheek.

"So I could do this."  Lulu answered as she moved in to kiss him.  In a matter of seconds, the two of them were making out on the floor.

"Okay…I'm disturbed…"  Said Yuna, backing up.

"Ewww…Is that what we look like Yuna?  'Cuz if it is…"  Tidus's body shuddered horribly.

"Attention Red Ship.  This is Morpheus.  Are you from Zion?"  Suddenly, a voice blared over the intercom.

"What's a Zion?"  Asked Rikku, looking perplexed.

"You do not know of Zion!?!"  Morpheus seemed in shock.

"Well, ya' see…I got to close to sin and.."

"Oh shut up Tidus!  We aren't in Spira anymore!"  Lulu looked at the boy with a fed-up face.

"Listen Morphine, we don't know what this Zion place is, but we _are_ incredibly lost and if you're friendly, we are too."  Cid paused for a second. "But if not…WE'LL BLOW UP THE SHIP AND TAKE EVERYONE DOWN WITH US!"

"Dad…"

"MY NAME IS NOT MORPHINE!"  Morpheus's angry shout blared over the intercoms.

"Sorry dude…"  Said Wakka.

"They said they were friendly Morpheus…do we trust them?"  Trinity's soft voice came from the background.

A great pause took place because Morpheus was being dramatic………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. "Yes."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I like our ship better."  Said Rikku, wandering around the great hunk of steel.  "It has good food, cushions, lots of space…you know the kind of stuff everyone wants."

"W-What did you say your ship has?"  Cypher seemed to snap out of his grumpiness to stare at the teenager with an odd look in his eyes.

"She said it has the good stuff."  Repeated Yuna for her cousin.

"What KIND of good stuff?" Asked Morpheus, just now walking over.

"I told you already."  Rikku said and covered her forehead, as if to signify that they were really stupid.  "Good food, not this blop, cushions, space, heating vents, bathrooms…which for some reason I cannot find on your ship… and…well, you know, that kind of stuff."

A great silence followed the fifteen year old's sentence.  "I…want…THAT SHIP!!!"  Shouted  Neo, and lead  the crew  towards the Al Behd Ship.

"Never!!!"  Shouted Cid.

"I do say, I just got here, and there is no way you're taking their ship, even if they are my enemies."  The vein began to throb dangerously.  "IT'S NICE!"

"We are taking that ship…NOW!"

And so began another battle for our fated crew.

**_~Begin RPG Mode the second~_**

Morpheus, Neo, and Trinity are on one side, Yuna, Tidus, and Kimahri on the other.  Everyone else is on the sidelines awaiting their turn.

Neo: **I'm The One Attack** Does lots of fun kicks at Tidus.  Tidus cries and faints.  Lulu comes in.

Yuna:** My BOYFRIEND! Attack** Eyes become demon red, wings and horns appear, and she becomes a mini-devil in a dress.  Opens her mouth and GLOMP!, Neo is gone.  Tank comes in.

Trinity: **MY(!!!) Boyfriend attack!!  **Eyes become demon red, wings and horns appear, and she becomes a mini-devil in an ugly cotton 'real world' clothing style costume.  "CAT FIGHT!!!"

Morpheus, Kimahri, Lulu, and Tank: **Stare**  All watch the demon-cat fight.

Yuna and Trinity: **Bitch Slap!** Both bitch slap each other at the exact same moment dealing 777 damage to each other.  Both faint.

Nayeli: **Tired Author attack!** Puts the pen down and the chapter ends.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seymour: DUDE!!!  I didn't even get to attack!!!

Nayeli: I know.

Rikku: Why'd you stop???  *continues to whine*

Nayeli: Because this chapter really sucked, and there was no need to prolong the end.

Neo: Yeah, it did suck.

Nayeli: *Bitch Slap Attack*  ….Wow…that was fun…I gotta do that more often!!!

Everyone: Runs away.

Nayeli: Hey!  Sorry about the uber-long wait for such a let down chapter.  *Begs forgiveness*  I just couldn't bring myself to write anymore of this one…wow it sucked.  Oh well.  The next one will be sooner (hopefully) and better (surely).  Review anyway?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**~~Blayze I.F.~~ **I heard about that and it TOTALLY made my day!  WHO HOOO!!!!  (And Kingdom Hearts Two!!!  Yay!!!)

**~~Brian, Dark Emotionless Shadow~~** Thanks for reading and voting, and WHERE DID 'LOVE ME TENDER' GO!!!  *runs off in a corner crying*

**~~fxxtidus899~~ **I'm glad you find this story so funny 'cuz that means I'm doing something right!  *does the happy dance of much joy*  Thank you for voting!  Thanks for the  complements!

**~~Crono101~~** I'm so glad that you loved it so much!  Whoo hoo, I can write in RPG mode and still be good!  I was so worried about that.  Glad to hear it went over well!  Thanks for the vote, and I'm glad it won for ya!

~~Brokenlioness~~ I'm glad you found it funny and here's the chapter you've been waiting for! 

**~~Anonymous~~ **Thank you for voting and for the complements.

**~~Saranomy~~** Hehe!  I guess you're voting for the Matrix?  I agree, they are REALLY good.  Feel sorry for me though, I haven't seen the third one yet.  

Me: *grumbles and looks at boyfriend.*

BF: WHAT???

Me: MOVIES!!!!

Anyway…thanks for voting and I'm glad you enjoyed the RPG mode.  I was worried about it.

**~~Dark Shampoo~** Whoo hoo!! I'm on a favorites!!!  Joy!  *Does the happy dance of much joy*  I'm glad you found this so funny and I'm terribly sorry for the Uber-long wait.

**~~FireLady03~~** I know it's an elf thing.  Legolas is extremely hott, and we all know it.  I just couldn't resist…I'm glad you're so gracious as to forgive me like that.  THANKS!  Oh, and thanks for the vote.

**~~Dracona~~** Yo!  First off, I love the name.  Lol…umm…oh yeah, I remember what I was gonna say.  Thanks for saying that this is one of the funniest things out there.  I am happy!  *grin*  Thanks for the vote too.

**~~Wondering Why~~** I'm glad you liked the RPG style.  Yay!!!  Thanks for voting for the Matrix too.  Before you, I had a three-way tie!  *gasp of horror*  What would I have done without you???  Thanks for the idea too.

**~~LOTR Chic~~ **Thank you for voting.  (Personally, I'm sitting here on the edge of my chair, fingers poised, waiting for that one to win.  *sigh*  Soon maybe?)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CHOICES!!!**

Theme Park~ 0 

**Canada~**0

**NYC~**0

**Pets~**2

**Harry Potter~**2

**Meeting Other Final Fantasy Characters~**0

**Pokémon~**1

**In Other Games (specify?)~**0

**Stuck in Each Other~**1

**Councilors~**0

**Vegi-Tales~**0

**Sports~**0

**Meet the Author~**0

**Describing Their Bedrooms~**0

**Pirates of the Caribbean~ **NEW!

**Dragon Ball Z~**1 (NEW!)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kay thanks!  I'm all done now!  Please review.  Sorry for any of you hard-core Matrix fans who wanted stuff from the third movie in here…I haven't seen it yet.  *SOB* I need to find someone *cough boyfriend Cough* who's over eighteen to take me.  *Sigh* Soon hopefully!  Oh, and I realized that in the last chapter, I think I messed up Saruman and Sauron.  Woe is me.  REVIEW?


	6. Meeting the Author!

*** Hey guys!  I'm back in record time!  Yes, that's right, chapter six is up now!  Yay!  Now…it may be ever so slightly weird because well…I just had my wisdom teeth pulled today and they gave me lots of pain meds…  Hehe.  Anyway, so yeah, I defend myself with that.  ***

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

This time around, there was yet another tie for wins between Pirates of the Caribbean and Meeting Final Fantasy Characters.  Unfortunately, I am feeling a bit…odd, and I feel like having them meet me.  Yes, me. (Sorry about blowing off the voting…I blame it on the drugs.)  So…without further ado:

**Chapter Six: Meet the author !!! (AKA: Me.)**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We set the scene in the quaint town of Besaide.  The gulls are flying around, the water is splishing, and the kids are having fun.  All of a sudden, a girl who is dressed very oddly falls out of the sky and onto the beach.  (FYI: Imagine how somebody who has just had four teeth yanked out would talk, 'cuz that's how I'm talking right now.  I just wanted you guys to be able to understand me well.)

~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~

**~~WAKKA'S STORY~~**

**Nayeli**: Oww…Stands up and rubs her butt.

**Wakka**:  Wow!  Dude!  Where did you come from???  Eyes the author  And just who are you?

**Nayeli**:  I'm Nayeli.  Stops rubbing her sore butt and looks at Wakka.  You should know that.  I'm the author.  I rule your world!  Laughs manically, then stops and grips her mouth in pain  (FYI: Don't do a wide-open mouth after having wisdom teeth yanked.  It hurts.  A lot.)

**Wakka**:  Uh huh…Well, you kind of look like our Nayeli, except that she doesn't go around in a short dress covered in angel wings, nor does she go around barefoot unless it's summer-

**Nayeli**:  It's always summer here!

**Wakka**: Fine.  Be besides all that, she doesn't stick two ice packs inside two bandanas, tie them together, and then tie them to her head.

**Nayeli**:  Mom said it would make me better…

**Wakka**: Laughs  So our all-powerful author is a momma's girl now?

**Nayeli**:  Takes a deep breath  First off, the 'dress' is not a dress…it's pajamas! And I like them!  Secondly, I'm not a momma's girl, but I don't like pain either, nor am I particularly fond of having my mouth bleed.  THAT is why I'm doing this.

**Wakka**: I don't believe ya'.  Ya' aren't our author.

**Nayeli**: I am too!

**Wakka**: Not.

**Nayeli**: I AM!!!….ow….note to self: don't laugh OR scream with your mouth open wide…it hurts too.

**Wakka**: Well, okay on that; Nayeli does talk to herself on occasion-

**Nayeli**: It's good for a soul to do that every now and then…

**Wakka**: But in either case, you can't be Nayeli.

**Nayeli**: Yes I am.  You're just a dope who plays a lot of blitzball and then screws his dead brother's girlfriend.

**Wakka**: WHY YOU!!!…how'd you know that?

**Nayeli**: I played the game.

**Wakka**: Oh…well I still don't believe you're Nayeli.

**Nayeli**: sighs Why?

**Wakka**: Because by now, Nayeli would have smacked me or something.

**Nayeli**: Oh…yeah, I guess you're right…I would have…I blame it on the pain meds…they're making me tired.  Well, if that's the only way to prove it to you… then I guess I could do something to you.

**Wakka**: No…not 'do something', 'smack me'.

**Nayeli**: No.  I feel like doing something else today.

**Wakka**: Why?  looks edgy

**Nayeli**:  Yawns  Because to smack you would mean actually going over there and I'm tired and my butt hurts.

**Wakka**: What does your butt have to do with anything?  Looks at Nayeli's butt

**Nayeli**: Stop that, or I'll make Lulu magically appear and have her smack you again.

**Wakka**: Will I get to make out with her again?

**Nayeli**: No.

**Wakka**: Damn.  Right then…what'cha gonna do to me.

**Nayeli**: ponders for a moment.

**Wakka**: Haha!  You aren't our Nayeli, she would have thought of something by now and done it!

**Nayeli**:  Hmm… I lost my wisdom teeth…they must have taken some wisdom….

**Wakka**: Liar.  Ya' just want power over Besaide.  TO BAD!

**Nayeli**:  Sigh And to think you were my favorite character…

**Wakka**: I was?

**Nayeli**: Until you started being a jackass to Rikku.  Then she became my favorite character.

**Wakka**: Why?

**Nayeli**: Because you were mean to her and because she kinda acts like me and that amused me.

**Wakka**: You act like Rikku?

**Nayeli**: I can.

**Wakka**:  Can you speak two Languages?

**Nayeli**: English and Spanish.

**Wakka**: Show off.

**Nayeli**: And bits and pieces of Hindu, French, German, and Italian.

**Wakka**: Double show off.

**Nayeli**: They aren't much.  Basically, just enough to insult someone or thank them.

**Wakka**: I don't think that count's then, ya?

**Nayeli**:  You're annoying me.

**Wakka**: Oh fear. I'm annoying the fake author.  Somebody save me!  Falls over laughing

**Nayeli**: Sigh I didn't want to do this to you.

**Wakka**: Do what?

**Nayeli**: Snaps and Wakka is in a Dentist's chair

**Wakka**: Umm…what's going on?

**Nayeli**: Snaps again and an oral surgeon appears

**Oral Surgeon**: What's going on today?

**Nayeli**: He's having his wisdom teeth removed.  All of them.

**Oral Surgeon**: Okay then!  I just need to sign this consent form saying that you will never ask us to put them back in.

**Wakka**: I don't want 'em pulled!

**Nayeli**: He's just scared.  Besides, he already signed!

**Wakka**: No I didn't!

**Nayeli**: Yes you did.  At least, you kind of did.  I help you a little.

**Wakka**: YOU FORGED MY SIGNITURE???

**Nayeli**: No.  I found your journal, erased a page except for your name, and wrote the document around your signature.  A pause  I laughed so hard when they asked about having your teeth put back in.  I could never imagine anyone asking for them back.

**Wakka**: You're evil.

**Nayeli**: No, I'm in pain, I'm PMSing, and you made fun of my ice pack/bandana contraption.  You're evil AND incredibly stupid.  In general, a woman is never a good person to mess with, but a PMSing woman who just  had her teeth yanked and who also happens to be the author is DEFFINETLY not a good person to cross.

**Wakka**: Gulp

**Nayeli**: Go to work Doctor!

**Oral Surgeon**: Yes ma'am!

**Nayeli**: Oh how I love the sound of that…everyone should do that to me.  Wanders off the beach, leaving Wakka to his fate.  Oh…being evil is fun on occasion…and I'm so rarely evil…this is fun!

**~~YUNA'S STORY~~**

**Nayeli**: Hi Yuna.

**Yuna**: Ah!! Who are you?

**Nayeli**: Bows I am the author, Nayeli.

**Yuna**: Oh…why are you here?

**Nayeli**: Why not?

**Yuna**: Umm…I dunno.

**Nayeli**: Exactly.  So how are you today Yuna?

**Yuna**: Is this a trick question?

**Nayeli**: Surprisingly not.

**Yuna**: Oh, okay then.  I'm doing pretty good.  How are you?

**Nayeli**: My mouth hurts, but other than that, I'm doing good.  My mood got considerably better after talking to Wakka.

**Yuna**: You talked to Wakka already?

**Nayeli**: Yup.  He was a jerk, so I decided to…well….take away some of his wisdom.

**Yuna**: Wakka has wisdom?

**Nayeli**: Laughs just enough to not hurt  You know, I would have made you my favorite character if only you weren't so weak.

**Yuna**: Thinks for a moment  I'm not sure if that was complement or not…

**Nayeli**: Me neither.

**Yuna**:…I'm not weak!  I can call Aeons!  Doesn't that account for something?

**Nayeli**: Yes…but sometimes the Aeons die, and then you are worthless again.

**Yuna**: Meany.  

**Nayeli**: Sorry.

**Yuna**: SilenceSo why would I have been you're favorite character?

**Nayeli**: Isn't it simple?  Because I kinda look like you!  See, we have the same hair cut, and on occasion, my eyes go green or blue.

**Yuna**: Sorry, the bandanna was in the way and I couldn't see your hair.

**Nayeli**: Meh.  At least you weren't stupid like Wakka and made fun of it.

**Yuna**: I don't know that you would be very good to be making fun of Nayeli.  You are the author after all.

**Nayeli**: Smiles  There's hope for you yet!  Don't worry, after you defeat Sin, you get some nifty cool guns that I really want, and then maybe you'll become my favorite character.

**Yuna**: claps Yay!

**Nayeli**:  That's a good girl.  Now go off and practice doing whatever it is summoners do in their training.  I need to find Lulu.

**Yuna**: Okay!  Bye!

**~~LULU'S STORY~~**

**Nayeli**:  Hi Lulu!!!  Where are you?

**Lulu**: In the kitchen.

**Nayeli**:  You have a kitchen in here?  wanders in a kitchen she never knew existed

**Lulu**: Yup.  By the way, who are you?

**Nayeli**:  I'm the author.

**Lulu**: Nayeli?

**Nayeli**: That's me.

**Lulu**: Oh.  I liked my wedding.  It was very pretty.

**Nayeli**: No problem.  Glad to be of service.

**Lulu**: But you made Rikku marry her brother.

**Nayeli**: Shesh…it was an accident!

**Lulu**: They're going to have kids with seven fingers because you.

**Nayeli**:  So they'll be different…People should love them anyway.  And just think of how much of a better thief they'll be with seven fingers!

**Lulu**: I don't think they'll see it that way.

**Nayeli**: Their loss.

**Lulu**: Now, while the wedding was good, I can't say I appreciate how you've been making fun of how I dress.

**Nayeli**: Well…to put it bluntly, you look like a whore…a gothic whore.

**Lulu**:  HEY!

**Nayeli**:  I never was one for Goths or whores… but maybe they aren't all that bad.  pause  Did I ever tell you how a mime chased me down the street for two blocks calling me every name under the sun?

**Lulu**: What do mimes have to do with you calling me a gothic whore?

**Nayeli**: Did I tell you?

**Lulu**: sigh No….but mimes don't talk.  This couldn't have happened.

**Nayeli**: Oh believe me, they talk when they're really pissed off.

**Lulu**: And just how exactly did you piss him off?

**Nayeli**: I….threw a water bottle at him.

**Lulu**: WHAT?

**Nayeli**:  Me and my brother.  We threw our water bottles at him.

**Lulu**: WHY?

**Nayeli**: It's a long story.

**Lulu**: You're the author and you type _really _fast.  I'm sure you can get it done.

**Nayeli**:  Alright then.  Me and my brother, SpilledMilk-

**Lulu**: SpilledMilk?

**Nayeli**: He's an author too.  That's the name he chose.

**Lulu**: Interesting…  I would never have guessed you two were related.

**Nayeli**: Do not insult me.

**Lulu**: Sorry.  Continue with your story.

**Nayeli**: Say please.

**Lulu**: Are you three?

**Nayeli**: No, I'm almost seventeen.  Say please.

**Lulu**: Almost Seventeen?

**Nayeli**: Yes.

**Lulu**: When's your birthday?

**Nayeli**: This Easter.

**Lulu**: Oh that's fun.

**Nayeli**: Mmhmm.  Now do you want the story or not?

**Lulu**: sigh  Fine.  PLEASE continue with your story.

**Nayeli**: Alright!  So me and SM were-

**Lulu**: SM?

**Nayeli**: SpilledMilk.  It's a long name and I don't feel like typing it over and over.

**Lulu**: Oh.

**Nayeli**: So anyway, me and SM were waiting in the park in Kansas-

**Lulu**: You live in Michigan.

**Nayeli**: I moved here!  Guess from where!

**Lulu**: Kansas.

**Nayeli**: There we go!  So anyway, we're sitting on this bench during the middle of July (and July summers are hot), and this mime comes over.  So we mime away with him for a while, but then get bored of him and eventually, he gets the hint and goes to bother someone else.

**Lulu**: Question.

**Nayeli**: What?

**Lulu**: Do I get to hear the parenthesis?

**Nayeli**: You hear what's in them…

**Lulu**: Alright then, thanks.

**Nayeli**: No problem.  So Mister Mime goes to bother someone else.  Me and SM get bored with nothing to do but wait for my mom and my sister, who also has an account on here…something about Sailor Moon…

**Lulu**: You don't know you're sister's name?

**Nayeli**: It's really long and she's stopped writing.

**Lulu**: Why?

**Nayeli**: Because she loves to draw, not write.

**Lulu**: Oh.

**Nayeli**: So she's gonna be SS, kay?

**Lulu**: Which means…?

**Nayeli**: Sailor Something.

**Lulu**: Alright.

**Nayeli**: So we're waiting for my mom, SS, my friend Bee's mom, and Bee.

**Lulu**: Bee?

**Nayeli**: She doesn't write, but I don't want to use her real name.

**Lulu**: Oh.

**Nayeli**: So me and SM are waiting for them, and then we get this brilliant idea: Let's throw our water bottles at the mime!

**Lulu**: Oh yes, brilliant.

**Nayeli**: I blame it on the heat.

**Lulu**: Uh huh.

**Nayeli**: And…well, me and my brother get hit by random boughts of stupidity and so we go around together so that when one of us get a stupid idea, the other can go 'No, that's stupid!  Don't do that.'

**Lulu**: But in this case you did it anyway.

**Nayeli**: Kind of…see the flaw in the plan we have is that on very rare occasions, we get hit by stupidity at the same time…and this was one of those times.

**Lulu**: So you threw a water bottle at the mime.

**Nayeli**: Two.  We threw both of ours.

**Lulu**: And they splashed all over the mime.

**Nayeli**: Not exactly…we left the cap on.

**Lulu**: So you HIT the mime with two water bottles.

**Nayeli**: …. I guess you could say that.

**Lulu**: And then you ran.

**Nayeli**: No.

**Lulu**: No?

**Nayeli**: Not really.

**Lulu**: Why not!?!

**Nayeli**: Because…  See, SM was first to break out of the stupidity spell and saw the mime charging at us.  When he was like…thirty feet away, SM said "Nayeli, I think we should run."  I was still under the stupid spell though and said, "No.  He's a mime, the worst he'll do is put us in a box or something."  Then, when he got to about twenty feet away, I broke out of the stupid spell and said "SM, I think we should run."  But he had fallen back into it and said "No Nayeli.  Remember?  He's just a mime."  So we continued to stand there-

**Lulu**: Your stupidity amazes me.

**Nayeli**: Shut up, I'm the all-powerful author.

**Lulu**: Grumble

**Nayeli**: So then the mime gets to within ten feet of us (which really isn't all that far), and he starts to cuss.  Mimes don't cuss.  Ever.  So me and SM look at each other and shout "RUN!" and start to run.

**Lulu**: That's the end?

**Nayeli**: No.

**Lulu**: Then tell the end!……..please?

**Nayeli**: No.  I'll tell the rest later.

**Lulu**: You're a jerk.

**Nayeli**: You're a whore.  I hate your dress.

**Lulu**: I'm not the one walking around throwing water bottles at mimes and wearing a bandanna on their head.

**Nayeli**: Touché.

**Lulu**: Thank you.

**Nayeli**: But I'm still the all powerful author.

**Lulu**: Okay…so what are you gonna do to me?

**Nayeli**: To you?  Nothing.  I rather like these banters so maybe I'll come back for more later.  

**Lulu**: So why do you threaten me with being the all-powerful author?

**Nayeli**: Because.  Now you have to marry an idiot.

**Lulu**: Huh?

**Nayeli**: Wakka.

**Lulu**: He's stupid, but I wouldn't be calling him an idiot.

**Nayeli**: He is now.

**Lulu**: ….eyes Nayeli  What did you do to him?

**Nayeli**: I had his wisdom teeth pulled out.

**Lulu**: BUT!!!  Now he'll be really stupid!!!  You can't expect me to cope with that, can you?  I'm like you in that way!  You can't stand stupid people!  Think of what you've done to me!

**Nayeli**:  sigh  Oh alright.

**Lulu**: Yay!  Thank you!

**Nayeli**:  Meh, don't thank me yet.  I'm gonna keep him this way for a week, and then I'll give him back his wisdom teeth.

Oral Surgeon: You can't do that!  He signed the contract!

**Nayeli**: Sigh  I forget, you're new.  See Mr. Oral Surgeon, I'm the all powerful author, and I can do whatever I feel like doing.

**Oral Surgeon**: Frowns I don't like that.

**Nayeli**: Shrugs  Don't you?  Now you can go laze on the beach and watch women walk by in thongs.  (By the way, what's up with the Japanese and thongs?)

**Oral Surgeon**: I love you!

**Nayeli**: Oh! And just before Valentines day too!  Meh, to bad I hate the holiday.

**Lulu**: Me too.

**Nayeli**: Cool.  Well, I'll be back for Wakka in a week.  Call it vengeance, okay?

**Lulu**: Alright.

**Nayeli**: Now…you might want to make sure he doesn't die from blood loss or something.

**Lulu**: Huh?

**Nayeli**: Sigh GO TO THE BEACH AND HELP HIM!

**~~TIDUS'S STORY~~**

**Nayeli**:  I really don't like you.

**Tidus**: Oh, thanks a lot.

**Nayeli**: Meh.

**Tidus**: Meh?

**Nayeli**: Yes.

**Tidus**: Which means…?

**Nayeli**:  It doesn't really mean anything.  It's more like just a sound effect to say that you're stupid or that I don't really care.

**Tidus**: Then it means something.

**Nayeli**: Meh.

**Tidus**: And you don't hate me.

**Nayeli**: I never said I hated you, just that I really don't like you.

**Tidus**: Fine.  You really are okay with me.

**Nayeli**: Oh really?

**Tidus**: Yes.

**Nayeli**:  I beg to differ.   You're a snotty prep, annoying, you-

**Tidus**: And I look like-

**Nayeli**: DON'T SPEAK HIS NAME!

**Tidus**: Ah hah!

**Nayeli**: I really hate you.

**Tidus**: But I look like-

**Nayeli**: SHUSH!!!

**Tidus**: Why?

**Nayeli**: Because I'm doing my best to forget him.

**Tidus**: Why?

**Nayeli**: Because I should.

**Tidus**: You know…whenever you watch me and Yuna…you're thinking about you and him aren't you?  About how you can't have him.  And how me and Yuna look so much like you and him and how you wish it was us.

**Nayeli**: I REALLY hate you.

**Tidus**: Laughs  I can deal with it.  What are you going to do to me?  Surely you can't expect me to fear someone with bandanna's tied around the sides of their head.

**Nayeli**: They hold ice.

**Tidus**: Oh, that makes a big difference.

**Nayeli**: It does.

**Tidus**: Uh huh.

**Nayeli**: I hate you.

**Tidus**: You said that already.  What, is the all-powerful author out of ideas?  You can't do anything to me because I look like him.

**Nayeli**: Bull shit.  Bitch Slaps him

**Tidus**: Wow.  Never expected that.  Smirks

**Nayeli**: Is silent for a moment  I'll tell Yuna that you're having an affair with Lenne.

**Tidus**: Who?

**Nayeli**:  You'll see after you beat Sin.

**Tidus**: But I wouldn't do that!

**Nayeli**: And your point is…

**Tidus**: That's lying!

**Nayeli**: No it's not.  I'll say I got you and that other guy who looks like you confused.

**Tidus**: You mean-

**Nayeli**: No!  Not him.  This other guy who's obviously Japanese.

**Tidus**: Oh.  Well…don't!

**Nayeli**: Why not?

**Tidus**: Because it'll be bad luck!

**Nayeli**: For who?

**Tidus**: You and Rob.

**Nayeli**: Gets mad YOU SAID HIS NAME!!!  GRRRR!!!!!!

**Tidus**: Runs away

**Nayeli**: Yeah, you better keep running!!! Grrr…..

**~~KIMAHRI'S STORY~~**

**Nayeli**: Hi Kimahri!

**Kimahri**: looks at Nayeli

**Nayeli**: Hi!  I'm Nayeli!

**Kimahri**: looks at Nayeli

**Nayeli**:  You know…the all powerful author.

**Kimahri**: looks at Nayeli

**Nayeli**:  looks at Kimahri

**Kimahri**: blinks

**Nayeli**: I WIN!

**Kimahri**: blinks again

**Nayeli**: You're no fun…I'm leaving.  waits for a response.

**Kimahri**: looks at Nayeli

**Nayeli**: sigh walks away And to think I used to like you because of your quietness…

**~~RIKKU'S STORY~~**

**Rikku**: Hi Yuna!  What's with the weird head contraption?

**Nayeli**: I'm not Yuna, I'm Nayeli, and it's there to stop the pain 'cuz I just had my wisdom teeth pulled.

**Rikku**: That's odd…So did Wakka.

**Nayeli**: I know.

**Rikku**: How?

**Nayeli**: First, because I'm the all powerful author and I know everthing-

**Rikku**: Except that me and Brother are related.

**Nayeli**: Sorry about that.

**Rikku**: Whatever.  I'll just divorce him.

**Nayeli**: Okay.

**Rikku**: Was there a second reason to how you know about Wakka?

**Nayeli**: Yup.

**Rikku**: Gonna tell me?

**Nayeli**: Because I'm the one who made it happen.

**Rikku**: WHAT!?!

**Nayeli**: I made it happen.

**Rikku**: WHY???

**Nayeli**: He was being an idiot and mean.

**Rikku**: He's like that sometimes…it doesn't give you reason to go yanking his teeth out.

**Nayeli**: Don't worry.  It's not permanent.  Lulu talked me into letting him have them back, but I said that he had to wait a week.

**Rikku**: Oh…well…I guess that's okay.

**Nayeli**: You remind me of FireLady03.

**Rikku**: Who?

**Nayeli**: My friend.  She writes on here too.

**Rikku**: Oh.  Is she cool?

**Nayeli**: Duh.

**Rikku**: COOL!  I wanna meet her!

**Nayeli**: Why?

**Rikku**: Why not?

**Nayeli**: Umm…I dunno.

**Rikku**: So can I meet her?

**Nayeli**: I dunno.

**Rikku**: Why not?

**Nayeli**: Because I'd have to ask her.  I don't control her.

**Rikku**: whines But you're the all powerful author!

**Nayeli**: I hate it when you whine.  It's uber annoying.

**Rikku**: PLEASE.

**Nayeli**: I'll talk to her.

**Rikku**: But you're the all powerful author.  Can't you do what you want?

**Nayeli**: Only in my own stories.

**Rikku**: Oh…that sucks.

**Nayeli**: Yup.

**Rikku**: Can you swim?

**Nayeli**: Yes…why?

**Rikku**: Can you swim well?

**Nayeli**: I'm a lifeguard.

**Rikku**: Huh?

**Nayeli**: Sigh Yes.

**Rikku**: Then lets go swim in the well!!! Laughs hysterically

**Nayeli**: Right…backs away.

**Rikku**: Where are you going?

**Nayeli**: I still have to talk to Seymour.

**Rikku**: What about Auron and Cid?

**Nayeli**: Cid's on the airship and I really don't feel like talking to Auron.

**Rikku**: Why not?

**Nayeli**: Because this chapter's already… counts ELEVEN pages long…in point twelve font!  I usually average six WITH the thank-yous that I haven't even gotten too yet, AND I usually write in point fourteen font.

**Rikku**: Wow.  You wrote a lot.

**Nayeli**: Duh.

**Rikku**: But what do I do now?

**Nayeli**: Umm…go swim in a well?

**Rikku**: OKAY!

**~~SEYMOUR'S STORY~~**

**Nayeli**: Hey, you're not Seymour.

**Auron**: I know.

**Nayeli**: Can't you read?  This is Seymour's story.

**Auron**: Not anymore.

**Nayeli**: Why?

**Auron**: I crossed it out.  **~~AURON'S STORY~~**  There, now isn't that better?

**Nayeli**: No.

**Auron**: Why?

**Nayeli**: Because it means I have to talk to you now.

**Auron**: You like me.

**Nayeli**: You can get annoying.

**Auron**: How so?

**Nayeli**: All that talk of stories and crap…not to mention that you're dead.

**Auron**: Seymour's dead too.

**Nayeli**: Four times over, I know.  But I was planning to have so much fun with him.

**Auron**: How so?

**Seymour**: Yes, what exactly were you planning to do to me?

**Auron**: Ahh!! How'd you get here?

**Seymour**: I'm supposed to be here.  Just because YOU crossed my name out doesn't mean that I immediately knew not to come.

**Auron**: Oh…sorry dude.

**Nayeli**: Dude?  Did you just call him dude?

**Auron**: smirks  In your own story, you too will learn the meaning of 'dude.'

**Nayeli**: SHUT UP!

**Auron**: No.

**Nayeli**: Why not?

**Auron**: Why should I?

**Nayeli**: Because I'm the all-powerful author!

**Auron**: An all-powerful author in bare-feet, pajamas, and a bandana wrapped around their head.

**Seymour**: Nice one dude slaps hands with Auron

**Nayeli**: What's going on with all the 'dudes'?!?!  And since when were you two chums?

**Seymour**: We made friends in the far-plane.

**Nayeli**: Oh.

**Auron**: Hey, what was it you were going to do to Seymour?

**Nayeli**: Hold on a sec…

**~~AURON AND SEYMOUR'S STORY~~**

**Nayeli**: There, that's better.

**Seymour**: I think you should add your name too.

**Nayeli**: Shut up.

**Seymour**: Why?

**Nayeli**: BECAUSE! (ow…)  breaths Not only am I the all powerful author, but I am also a PMSing woman.  
**Seymour and Auron**: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!

**Auron**: This is horrible!

**Seymour**: I know!  We must escape!

**Nayeli**: No.

**A&S**: Why not?

**Nayeli**: Because if you do, I'll make your life miserable in all future chapters.

**Auron**: Hmm…I vote to stay.

**Seymour**: Agreed.  Now what were you going to do to me?

**Nayeli**: Oh yeah!  I'd almost forgot!  points her magic pencil

**Seymour**: What's going on!!??!!

**Auron**: It looks as though that vein of yours is getting bigger again.

**Nayeli**: Yup.  Smirks

**Seymour**: Why are you doing this to me???

**Nayeli**: Because you piss me off.

**Seymour**: How so?

**Nayeli**: Because you try to marry me-I mean Yuna!  Not to mention that you're evil.

**Seymour**: Why is it that I always get screwed over on that one…

**Nayeli**: It's a trait of being evil.

**Auron**: Nayeli…are you gonna make that vein stop anytime soon?

**Nayeli**: Looks at the vein.  Nope.

**Seymour**: But it'll explode!  Again!

**Nayeli**: Yup!  looks at her watch  If you hadn't of insisted on being her Auron, you would have been spared.  Oh well. Bye now! In a poof, she disappears.

**A&S**: look at each other  Ut ohh….

**Seymour**: BOOM!  And the vein explodes!  Blood runs down the screen just like it does in James Bond games…except…this time it's blue and you see Auron and Seymour lying on the ground.

**Nayeli: **THE END!!!!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*** Whoo hoo!!  This has to be some kind of record or something!  It's amazing!  Not only did I post quickly, but it's actually fairly decent AND I wrote…twelve pages before the thank yous!  Well, I hope that you enjoyed it!  Please review!  On to the thanks! ***

~~**Songwind**~~  Thank you for voting!!!  It's always helpful…even if I didn't go with the votes today…  Sorry!!  Ah yes…we must see Matrix 3.  WE MUST!

~~**Dark Lulu**~~ Thanks for voting!  

~~**Wolf of Light**~~  Hmm…where do you live, 'cuz I think I must go live there.  Lol.  Oh, and look, I agreed with you!  Yayfullness!

~~**Chihira**~~  Wait…I think I know this name…is it from that Spirited Away movie?  I could have sworn I ended in an 'o' though…oh well!  Thanks for voting!

~~**FireLady03**~~  Hola my friend!  Rikku wants to meet you.  What say you?  Oh, and thanks for the complements on RPG style.  I just had my wisdom teeth yanked and I'll call you when I can talk again.  :)  See you soon!  (April 5th! If not sooner!)

~~**J.C. Sarah**~~ An excellent idea!  I shall add it to the votes!  (If…it's not already there and I just forgot…)  It's a deal!  I wrote, now you read!  Yay!.  Thanks for the luck!

~~**LOTR Chic**~~  Yes, I agree…mmmm….Will Turner…..

~~**Haytham**~~  Well, at least I have an honest reviewer!  Yay!  No, the Matrix is not an easy spoof to make…but oh well!!!  Thanks for voting!

~~**Jake**~~  Thanks for voting Jake!

And now for the choices!

Theme Park~ 0 

**Canada~1**

**NYC~0**

**Pets~0**

**Harry Potter~1**

Meeting Other Final Fantasy Characters~2 

**Pokémon~0**

**In Other Games (specify?)~0**

**Stuck in Each Other~0**

**Councilors~0**

**Vegi-Tales~0**

**Sports~0**

**Describing Their Bedrooms~ 1**

**Pirates of the Caribbean~ 2**

**Dragon Ball Z~ 0**

**Kingdom Hearts~1 (New!) **

Kay.  Review for me please?  I'll strike a deal…I'll review as soon as we hit 80.  (and let me know if you are number 80)  Bye now!


	7. HIGH SCHOOL?

Hey guys!!! How are ya'll? Well, let's do some happy dancing because after an _extremely_ long break, I have **finally** returned!!! YAY! I can't believe the last time I updated this thing was WAY back before my birthday! blink I'm so sorry guys! Can you forgive me? Well I hope so. So anyway, I have decided to ignore the voting once again (as I am prone to do) and just write what I feel like writing, which this time around is about the gang in high school! I figure this is a better idea that forcing myself to go with the voting because 1) I don't write or 2) What I do write isn't quite as good as normal (see the Matrix chapter for evidence). So yeah, here we go! On with the next "chapter."

**RANDOM ANNOUNCMENT**: I had a considerable amount of fun writing the last chapter about the FFX guys meeting me, and believe it or not, an idea occurred to me! I have decided that if you guys want, I'll randomly write chapters with the characters meeting you! gasp If you would like to be considered, tell me in your review, and I'll see what I can do. Just tell me a little about you, and why I should, and I'll try to decide who. Also, be wary or me asking questions of you if you are chosen (just so I have a character to work with). Thanks!!!

**Chapter Seven: High School????**

Yes, that's right. Today, the gang will be living a day in the life of an average high school student. They'll be following my schedule just because I know it, and yeah. It's more simplistic that way.

**BEFORE SCHOOL, AT HOME:**

An incredibly annoying beeping rings through the mint green room, waking all the inhabitants. "What on Spira is that??"

"I believe it is some kind of an alarm, Tidus." Answers Lulu, rubbing her eyes.

"No! I mean THAT!!!" He says, fearfully pointing to a tired mass of female, throwing herself out of the bed. The terrifying teenager sways towards the source of the screeching noise and in one fell sweep, smashes all the buttons down in messy smack. Slowly, the bed-headed girl turns around and realizes that there are nine additional bodies in the room.

"AHHH!! Who are you and what are you doing in my room???"

Happily, Rikku bounces forward and sticks out her hand. "Hi, I'm Rikku. This is Tidus and Yunie and Kimahri and Lulu and Auron and-"

"No way." The early morning Nayeli mutters to herself. "There is NO way you guys are here…I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!!!"

"We could always come with, 'ya?"

"NAYELI!!! ARE YOU OUT OF THAT BED YET???" A womans voice bellows down the stairs.

"Oy…This is gonna be a long day…I can just feel it."

**BEFORE SCHOOL, AT SCHOOL:**

"Ya' know, you really are pretty scary looking in the morning, ya'?" An unwise Wakka remarks as the group makes their way down the halls of Nayeli's high school.

"Be kind Wakka. It's not her fault she's a terrifying, hideous creature." Scolds Lulu.

"Would you guys shut up? Ugh, I can't believe you have all the same classes as me! Ya'll are cool in the game, but having the lot of you trailing behind me all day is NOT something I look forward too."

"Hey Nayeli!" Shouts Sally, running up to great her friend. "How are y- OH MY GOD!"

" sigh Sally, meet Tidus, Yuna, Kimahri, Auron, Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, Seymour, and Cid. Guys, this is Sally."

Sally nods and puts on a faint smile. "Aren't those three a little old to be in high school?" She asks, pointing to Seymour, Cid, and Auron.

"They're just really dumb."

"HEY!"

"And are you…what are you?" She asks Kimahri.

"He's umm…he's an actor. He's not gonna take of his makeup or anything though. He uhh…needs to get into the part."

"Right…uhh, Nayeli, can I talk to you?" she asks pulling Nayeli over to the side.

_This is it…I just know it. I'll have to tell this whole story and they'll put me in an insane asylum forever…_

"WHO'S THE HUNK???"

" sigh That's Tidus."

"And the one with the Jamaican accent?"

"Wakka. But he's really stu-" But it's too late and Sally is off flirting.

FIRST HOUR: AP BIOLOGY 

"What's AP stand fa'?" Asks Wakka.

"Advanced Placement. Something you'll never hear again."

All the gang except Wakka laughs. "But wait…what does that mean?"

"It means Wakka," Begins Yuna, "That this class is the harder version of regular Biology."

"Oh." There is a slight pause, until Wakka turns to Nayeli. "You're a nerd."

"What???"

"You're a nerd. If you weren't, I wouldn't be in this class."

"You don't have to be Wakka." States Auron. "It is your story, and if you wish, you may chose to leave this class."

"Yeah, kind of like Cid and Seymour just did." Adds Rikku.

"They're skipping???" Nayeli asks, aghast.

"Yup! And actually…I kind of like the idea myself." Says Tidus, leaving himself.

"Oy…"

AND THEY NEVER DO GET TO THE REST OF THE HOURS BECAUSE NAYELI GETS TIRED OF SCHOOL AND SKIPS OUT HERSELF. laughs Yes…that's the end of that story.

I know, horrible I know, but in all actual truth, I really just wanted to get something up here again. I'll see if I can't locate my muse and find some inspiration. Sorry for the let down! Review anyway? Tell me what you'd like to see/read?

Here are the choices:

**Theme Park 0 **

Canada l 

**NYC0**

**Pets0**

**Harry Potter l**

**Meeting Other Final Fantasy Characters l l**

**Pokémon l**

**In Other Games (specify?)0**

**Stuck in Each Other0**

**Councilors l**

**Vegi-Tales0**

**Sports0**

**Describing Their Bedrooms l**

**Pirates of the Caribbean l**

**Dragon Ball Z 0**

**Kingdom Hearts l l**

**Monty Python and the Holy Grail (NEW!) l**

And now for the thank you's!!! (I love you all…really, I do.)

_Wolf of Light_ First off, I love your name. Anyway, I'm sorry I hurt Auron, but if he hadn't shown up like he was supposed too, then he wouldn't have gotten hurt! Thanks for curing him though for me. smile Sorry it took so long to update, especially since you asked so nicely to for me to do it soon.

_Songwind_ Once again, I love your name too! Thanks for the complement on the chapter and I promise the next ones will be better!

DeAtH52 Thanks for the complements and for voting!

Chase Rindale Thanks for liking the RPG style and for the comments! smile

_FireLady03_ I am glad you want to meet Rikku. How did the wisdom teeth thing go? Continue your stories girl!!!

_Chihira _Thanks for the complements and the voting and the great new idea! And you reviewed twice!!!

_The PS2 Master_ Thanks for the vote!

_Dark Shampoo_ Your English is very good. And I'm so glad you love the story. Please do continue reading!

_lulurikku17_ Yay! I love it when my little sister reads my stuff and likes it! smiles lovingly Thanks for the vote!

_shornear_ Thanks for the complements and the vote!

_auronlover_ Thanks for the complement and good luck on your writing!

_lalalalalalalalalalalala_ I'm such a nerd. I was determined to type just the right amount of la's. smile Thanks for the comment!

_Karl's Dark Farie_ Thanks for the vote. Who is Karl?

_CloudRox1_Thanks for the review! And for voting! And yes, Cloud does rock. smile

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS. DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO BE ADDED INTO THE STORY! (revert back to the random announcement at the beginning.)******


End file.
